The Slytherin Princess
by JilliWilli
Summary: Hermione is a pureblood, a Slytherin and a direct descendant of The Dark Lord. This story covers her first year at Hogwarts with Harry as her enemy and Draco as her crush. Dark Hermione! Dramione!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This is my first fan fiction and is a dark Hermione story. This will be about her early years as a Slytherin Princess. Please review with any feedback you have. I will try to update Tuesday, Thursday and Sunday. I am busy with school and sports but I will try. Enjoy!**

 **P.S. I do not own anything. J. K. Rowling does.**

"Hermione dear, please come to the kitchen. Your father and I have something important to speak with you about," Jean Granger called from the table to her daughter, Hermione. It was Hermione's eleventh birthday today. She was a very bright and independent young girl. She loved books and was a voracious reader.

"I'm coming Mum!" she shouted from up in her bedroom. She quickly raced down the stairs. "I'm not in trouble am I?" Hermione asked timidly. She looked innocent with her bushy brown hair and chocolate eyes.

"No darling you're not," Jean replied with a smile. "Your father and I have been meaning to talk to you about this for a while. Seeing as how it's your eleventh birthday we decided you were ready."

"Honey," her father, Tom, said as he looked at her sadly. "Have you ever done something you couldn't explain? Something out of the ordinary?"

"Promise I won't be in trouble Daddy," Hermione asked cautiously.

"I promise."

"Well one day in the library, there was a book I was looking for. I couldn't find it anywhere. I was about to give up when I noticed it right on the table next to me. It definitely wasn't there before. I thought I had just imagined the whole thing. Did I Daddy?"

"No sweetie. Look, here's the truth. I'm a wizard and your mum is a witch."

"But Mum's too pretty to be a witch!" Hermione pouted.

"A witch is not a hideous green skinned creature. A witch is simply a female with the ability to use magic."

"So you and Mum are magicians?"

"It's a little more complicated than that. See my dad, your grandpa, was a very powerful wizard. Some people followed him and thought he was a great man. Others thought what he was doing was evil. His name was Lord Voldemort. Granger isn't our real last name. It's Riddle. We decided to be the Grangers for your safety. Since you're the Dark Lord's granddaughter, some people might want to hurt you."

"So I'm actually Hermione Riddle? Not Granger?"

"Yes sweetie. Pretty soon you should be getting a letter from Hogwarts. Hogwarts is a special school for people like us. You need to pretend you are a muggleborn student." Tom said with a hint of disgust in his voice.

"What's a muggle?" Hermione asked with interest.

"A muggle is a non-magical being. You have to pretend to be a witch from a muggle family."

"Do you have any questions, Honey?" her mother asked.

"I think I just want to go read and process it all," she replied.

"Of course Honey, take as much time as you need. We love you," her dad said with a warm smile.

"I love you guys too," Hermione replied as she walked slowly back upstairs.

'A witch,'she thought. 'That sure would explain some things, just how is it all possible! I wonder if I'll get a chance to meet friends at this Hogwarts place. I sure hope so. Mum and dad wouldn't lie to me, so it must all be real. I'm excited, and nervous. Dad said people might want to hurt me. Why? Just what did my grandfather do? Hopefully there will be a great big library at Hogwarts. I could read all about my Grandpa. Dad made him sound like a big deal.'

Hermione sat staring out her window and thinking for a long time. She came up with a list of questions for her parents. She hoped they had the answers. She sat staring out at the sunset. She decided she'd had a very long day and crawled into her big cozy bed. She started to drift into sleep.

That night she had a very restless sleep. She dreamt of what Hogwarts might be like. She also had very scary and disturbing dreams where snakes her and told her to follow her Grandpa. They told her to continue his great work. The snakes said that if she failed she would be severely punished.

She woke up abruptly. She quietly crawled out of bed and wiggled into her parents bed. She then fell into a quick, dreamless sleep.

 **A/N: So what do you think? Please review with feedback and tips. Let me know if you enjoy the story so far. I have no idea how long this story will be but I do know it will cover Hermione's first year in Hogwarts.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Thank you to everyone for all the reviews, favorites and follows. Here is chapter two. I will try to make the chapters a little bit longer. This story will only cover her first year but if you want me to do her other years I can. Enjoy!**

The Grangers, or rather Riddles, ate in silence the next morning. Hermione couldn't get those snakes out of her head. Their creepy hissing voices and those long fangs haunted her.

"Mum, Dad, I have a question. What did grandpa do that would make people want to hurt me?" Hermione asked.

"Look, Honey, your grandpa wanted to rid the wizarding world of muggleborns. He thought they were tainting our magic. He thought they were a threat to us. One day he went to kill a little baby by the name of Harry Potter. Harry had been destined to kill the Dark Lord. When your grandpa fired the killing curse it rebounded on him. Harry is the same age as you," her dad said.

"Will Harry be at Hogwarts too?" Hermione asked her parents.

"Probably, his parents were both very talented," his mother replied.

"Am I allowed to tell anybody who I really am?" Hermione asked.

"No sweetie," her mother said. "Your safety is our first priority."

"Ok mum," Hermione replied sadly. Just as she finished her sentence a great barn owl swooped in. He was awfully quick and carried a large envelope.

"This must be your Hogwarts letter!" her mum practically screamed. Hermione grabbed the letter and tore it open.

'Dear Miss Hermione Jean Granger,

It has come to our attention that you are a Muggleborn witch. You have been accepted to Hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizardry. Please board the train at platform 9 3/4 at 9 am on Saturday the 25th. The entrance is through a brick wall between platforms 9 and 10. Here is a list of supplies needed for first year students.

Sincerely,

Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore'

"Wow!" Hermione exclaimed. This sounds amazing! I will miss you guys! Where do I buy all my supplies? What train station is it? Do I get an owl? Or maybe a cat?"

"Calm down honey," her mum said with a smile. "You still have another few weeks until you leave. For now let's plan on what to do about your supplies. We will go to a magical street called Diagon Alley. There will be all sorts of interesting sites to see. We will all have to pretend we have no idea what's going on because are supposed to be muggles," her mother said.

"When can we go? Soon?" Hermione pleaded.

"Your mum and I will talk about it," her dad replied. "We will let you know when we have come to a decision. Why don't you go for a walk or go upstairs and read.

"Ok dad," Hermione said with a smile. "I guess I will take a walk." Hermione bounded out the front door and hopped onto the sidewalk. She started walking to her favorite place, the library.

Hermione had loved the library, even as a little girl. She remembers her favorite stories were always the tragedies. She loved reading about all of the drama. She always liked bookshops in medieval times. Kings, queens, jesters, knights in shining armor.

Hermione had always dreamed she would one day find her knight in shining armor. Hermione dreamed of love and romance. Of movie dates and picnics in the park. Hermione hoped one day, she would find true love.

Hermione sat in the library a while, rereading her favorite story. The one where the lowly peasant girl falls for the Prince. She sat a long time, reading and thinking. She looked at the clock on the wall and saw it was nearly lunch time. She rushed back home, eager to see if her parents had come to a decision.

"Hermione, you're home!" her dad called.

"Yes I went down and visited the library," she replied calmly, not wanting her eagerness to leak out.

"Well you must have been reading because you were gone a while."

"Yeah, just hoping to pass time."

"Well your father and I have made a decision," Jean said with a smile. "We have decided that we will get up early tomorrow and go visit Diagon Alley."

"Yay!" Hermione squealed. "Thank you thank you thank you! You're the best parents ever, I'm so excited! I can't wait!" Hermione smiled widely and hugged her parents. She hoped the rest of the day would fly by. She eagerly went to bed early but couldn't sleep out of excitement. She couldn't wait until the next day!

 **A/N: Please read, review, follow and favorite. Tell me what you like and dislike. Thanks!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: I will continue working on this story until it is done. Right now I have no idea how long this story will be. Again thanks for all the reviews, favorites and follows. I really appreciate it! I will definitely make sure this story is the best it can be. So sorry I couldn't post on Thursday! I was at my cousin's wedding! Yay! On with the story!**

Hermione awoke with a start. She rushed into her parents bedroom. "Can we go now! Please, please, please! I'm so excited! I'm going to get a wand and a cauldron and maybe a pet! Can I please get a pet?"

"Sweetie your rambling," her mother said from the bed. "We need to eat and then we can go."

"Ok!" Hermione squealed. "I'll go make us toast right now!" and with that Hermione swept out of the room and ran downstairs faster than you could say 'Bertie Botts Every Flavor Beans!'

This was the day Hermione would go to Diagon Alley. She couldn't wait. She had been looking forward to this ever since her parents told her about it, which was yesterday. She had been bouncing off the walls all afternoon. When it was finally night time she crawled in and couldn't go to sleep. She stayed up and waited for morning to come.

Hermione's parents quickly got dressed and walked downstairs to a perfectly fit breakfast consisting of toast and eggs. They ate heartily without much conversation. Her parents were a bit apprehensive about going to Diagon Alley in case they were recognized. They decided to wear hats and sunglasses.

They finished up breakfast and Hermione grabbed everyone's things and waited patiently by the door. Hermione bounded out the door and started walking down the strreet, until she realized she had no idea where she was going.

"Mum," Hermione asked, "where exactly are we going?"

"You'll just have to wait and see."

"This is bloody fantastic!" Hermione cried as she stepped through a passage way that used to be a brick wall. "I can't believe you guys kept this a secret this whole time!"

"Hermione, language! Also your mother and I kept this secret because we knew it would keep you safe. All of this was done for your safety," her father replied.

"Of course dear! We love you!" her mother added.

"Aww! I love you guys too! You are the best parents anyone could ever ask for! Now let's go get me ready for school!"

As Hermione bounded into the streets of Diagon Alley, her parents acted as completely clueless Muggles. They visited Flourish & Botts, Madam Milkins, and of course, Ollivanders Wand Shop. Hermione curiously entered the wand shop. An old man with tousled white hair was wandering aimlessly down the rows and rows of wands.

"Hello Miss! Welcome to Ollivander's Wand Shop! My name is Mr. Ollivander and I presume you are here for your first wand?"

"Yes, Sir," Hermione replied timidly.

"Well then let's get started!" Mr. Ollivander started rummaging through the many wands. Hermione had been through six wands by the time she found THE ONE! As the wand was placed in her hand, she felt a tingling noise run through her body. She looked up and realized she was surrounded in green smoke. Her focus was quickly broken and the green smoke disappeared.

"Hmm... very interesting," Mr. Ollivander mused. "This has never occurred before. You will be very powerful some day Miss. Be careful. This wand, or should I say your wand is 13 inches long, made out of holly and with a dragon heartstring core. That will be 45 galleons."

"Th-thank you Mr. Ollivander." Hermione politely replied, slightly afraid of the old man's words. She quickly bounced out the door.

"Mom, Dad, I LOVE YOU I LOVE YOU I LOVE YOU I LOVE YOU!" Hermione squeezed both of her parents as tight as she could. In her arms the young witch now held a small, black kitten with one bright emerald eye and one sapphire blue. "I'll name her Misty, short for Mystical." Hermione he'd the kitten tightly as Misty snuggled close to Hermione's chest. "We will be friends forever Misty! I can tell!"

Mr. and Mrs. Riddle beamed at their daughter. They were so excited to see her so happy. They both had agreed that a cat was the best pet option for their daughter. They now could see the exceptional bond that Misty and Hermione had formed. The family headed home after a long day of shopping. Only three more days until Hermione was sent off to Hogwarts.

For Hermione, the next few days passed as slowly as possible. No matter what she did to pass time, she was restless and anxious for the days to come. Soon Hermione would be away from her parents for months, at a boarding school learning witchcraft and wizardry. Hermione's nerves were all fully aware of what was to come, and she was excited!

 **A/N: As always, please read/review/favorite/follow. Thanks!**


	4. Chapter 4

'Today was the day,' Hermione thought, 'Saturday the 25th, I am going to Hogwarts. What will the people be like? Will they except me? Will they make fun of me? Will Misty get lost? Will I make new friends?'

Hermione sulked and grumbled. She absolutely did NOT like not knowing answers to questions. 'I wish I could see the future, that would make things a lot easier.'

"Hermione!" Jean called from the top of the stairs, "Are you ready yet?"

"Yes! I've been ready since 6:00 AM Mum! Can we please go to platform 9 3/4 now?!"

"Are you that anxious to get away from us Hermione?" Her dad joked as he entered the room, "Give us five more minutes sweetie, we're coming!"

"I love you guys. I just am really really really really REALLY excited to go to Hogwarts!"

"I know sweetie," her mother assured her, "Your father was just joking. You do understand that you have to pretend to be a Muggleborn. It's for your own safety."

"How do I pretend to be a Muggleborn?"

"Your father and I have composed a list of things to do, things not to do and things to remember. You can either look it over now or on the train."

"Since I already read all of the books we got, I'll save the list for the train ride."

"Ok kiddo! Let's get moving!" her father said as he scooped her up and started tickling her.

"So I just run straight through that brick wall?" Hermione asked with disbelief, "Just straight through? A solid brick wall? Are you sure? Really?"

"You won't even feel a thing," her dad reassured her, "Just straight through the brick wall."

"Here goes nothing," Hermione muttered under her breath. She sprinted forward, pushing her cart with all of her things on it, with as much force as she could muster. She stared straight ahead and focused on the wall. Suddenly, she heard a strange whooshing noise as she passed through the brick wall.

She blinked twice, she was in a completely different setting, the people in trench coats and fedoras were replaced by robes and caps.

"See? Wasn't that bad, was it?" Hermione's father asked her as he lovingly squeezed her shoulder.

"No, not at all," Hermione replied as she caught her breath, "It was...exhilarating." Hermione was still taking in the scene. There were lots of nervous looking kids get age, all with big trunks and some with pets. Then there were the older kids, mostly standing in groups of friends, laughing and having fun.

'I hope I'll be like that soon,' Hermione thought, 'With a lot of friends, having fun, telling jokes, maybe even going to parties!' Hermione internally laughed at her thoughts. Just then, Hermione heard a distant train whistle.

"It's time to say goodbye now princess," her father said, looking at her with tear filled eyes.

"Aww dad, don't cry. I'll be back for the holidays! I promise I'll write you every week too!" Hermione squeezed her dad in a bone-crushing hug. "I'll miss you dad, and you too mum."

"Goodbye sweetie," her parents said together.

"Go have fun!" Her mum whispered to her as Hermione made her way to the train. Hermione looked back one final time, with Misty in her arms, and waved. Today, her life would change forever. She hopped onto the train, took a deep breath and went to find a seat.

Hermione found an empty compartment and settled in. She pulled out her parents 'How To Be A Muggleborn' list from her pocket.

'How To Be Muggleborn'

Do's

1\. Act surprised when ANYONE mentions old wizarding books, customs or traditions.

2\. Ask frequent questions about wizarding history.

Dont's

1\. Stand out openly as a Muggleborn

2\. Answer any questions about your family heritage or history

3\. Reveal to ANYONE that you are a Riddle

Things To Remember

1\. Some wizards/witches are not as accepting of Muggleborns as others are

2\. If ANYONE finds out your true identity, we will be in big danger

3\. Have fun!

Love,

Mum & Dad'

Hermione reread the list and committed it to memory. She then put everything under her seat and played with Misty. Misty and Hermione had instantly fell in love with each other. Misty would snuggle close and purr anytime she was near Hermione.

Hermione's focus was broken as she heard a voice outside her door say: "Do you mind if we sit with you?" Hermione looked up and saw a very handsome blonde boy with grey eyes, and two bigger, taller boys behind him.

"No not at all," Hermione said, "Please come in."

The blonde boy opened the door and sat across from Hermione. "I'm Draco Malfoy, and you are?"

"My name is Hermione Granger."

 **A/N: Longer chapter! Yay! As always, please read/review/favorite/follow. Also, tell all your friends about 'The Slytherin Princess'. Thank you to everyone who reviewed. Just to let everyone know, if you have a fanfiction account, I will PM with answers to reviews. Thanks!**


	5. Chapter 5

"Granger?" Draco asked, "I don't believe I've heard that name before."

"You probably haven't," Hermione said, blushing, "I'm a Muggleborn. This is my cat, Misty," she gestured to her beautiful cat who was napping beside her.

"Oh," Draco exclaimed, looking surprised, "I didn't expect that," he muttered to his friends. "Misty's beautiful. This is Crabbe and Goyle," he said, pointing to the boys behind him.

"You're a first year, right?" Hermione asked just to be sure.

"Yeah, first year. I'm excited!" Draco exclaimed, "you know, for classes, teachers, houses, quidditch, and of course, meeting new friends." Draco smiled as he continually talked Hermione's ear off. He wanted to make a good impression on this cute witch he had just met.

Hermione remembered her parents list, "I heard you say quidditch, what is that?"

"Oh! You don't know what quidditch is?" Draco momentarily forgot about Hermione being a Muggleborn and started ranting about how AMAZING quidditch is. "Then there's the seeker who has to catch the golden snitch and..." Draco went on like that until he was finally finished. "...and that's how you play quidditch," Draco concluded.

"Wow," Hermione whispered with wide eyes. Being the person that she was, Hermione had listened intently during the entire conversation. She wasn't too interested in playing the game but did enjoy watching it. "So," Hermione said, trying to change the subject, "what house are you hoping to be in?"

"Slytherin of course," Draco scoffed, "my whole family's been in Slytherin house for as long as I can remember. What about you?" Draco asked. This was the time he would find out if this 'Granger' girl was worth it or not.

"Oh I'm not sure," Hermione exclaimed with interest, "they all have good qualities and I would be blessed to be apart of any of them. I am leaning towards either Ravenclaw or Slytherin. I'm still trying to process all of this though. It's a little crazy."

Draco stared at the Muggleborn with opposite him as she rambled on. He couldn't help thinking how pretty she was. His father would NEVER EVER EVER approve of him fancying a Muggleborn but Draco couldn't help it. He loved her creamy chocolate eyes and her bushy brown hair. 'Please let her be a Slytherin. Please let her be a Slytherin,' He thought anxiously.

Hermione wasn't really paying attention to what she was saying anymore. She was more focused on Draco. Of course Hermione knew who the Malfoys were. Her father had told her that they were active supporters of the dark. Draco was incredibly handsome and Hermione couldn't ignore that fact. She instantly had a crush on him. She hoped and hoped they would both be in Slytherin house together.

Crabbe leaned over and whispered in Dracos's ear. "We're almost at the school Granger," Draco announced, " we're going to go the restrooms to change. Be right back."

As the boys left the compartment Hermione hurriedly changed into the school robes she had gotten at Madam Milkins. She grabbed her hair hair brush from her bag and attempting to deal with her curls she furiously brushed her hair.

Misty stirred and climbed onto Hermione's lap, nuzzling her chin. "You missed all the excitement Misty!" Hermione cooed, "there were these three boys that came in, two tall ones and none other than Draco Malfoy. Oh he's gorgeous, you would love him!" Misty purred and looked at Hermione with adoration.

Hermione, Draco, Crabbe, Goyle and a girl named Pansy all met up and sat on a boat to Hogwarts together. Pansy and Hermione instantly hit it off and became best friends. Of course everyone loved Misty too. Misty especially took a liking to Draco. The five friends stuck together and walked up to Hogwarts together. The four purebloods were excepting of the fact Hermione was Muggleborn, surprisingly.

"I really hope we are in the same house!" Pansy gushed to Hermione. "I'd love to share a dorm with you! And of course you too Misty!" Pansy reached down and gave Misty an affectionate pet on the head.

m

Misty was quickly becoming a very famous and loved little cat. Everyone she met had fallen in love with her and she purred with them. It might have had something to do with her multicolored eyes.

"It would be great if we were all in the same house," Draco admitted. Crabbe and Goyle grunted an agreement and the girls nodded. However, they were interrupted by none other than Professor McGonagall.

"Students, quiet please," the professor announced, "when you step through these doors you will undergo the sorting ceremony. The sorting hat will be placed upon each of your heads. You will be sorted into one of four houses, Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw and Slytherin. Any questions?"

"Ever heard of lice?" Draco muttered to his friends. They all let out tiny giggles, even Misty let out a short mew.

"Do you have something to say Mr. Malfoy?" McGonagall said as she glared at Draco.

"No ma'am," he muttered quietly.

"Alright then. Let's begin."

Suddenly, the enormous double doors behind her opened. The students slowly but surely shuffled in.

"Abbott, Hannah!" and so the sorting ceremony began. Then Crabbe's turn arrived. "Crabbe, Vincent!" There was a short pause before the hat shouted out, "Slytherin!" Next of the friend group was Goyle. "Goyle, Gregory!" This time the pause was longer, but the hat called out, "Slytherin!" Directly after Goyle was Hermione. "Granger, Hermione!"

'Oh crap.' Hermione thought as she walked towards the sorting hat and stool. She sat down and the hat was placed on her head.

"Hmm," a voice said in Hermione's mind, "a brilliant mind! Ravenclaw would be a good choice, but there it is! A desire to prove herself. Cunning and ambition will land you in, Slytherin!"

Hermione smiled proudly and walked over to where Crabbe and Goyle were sitting. Draco and then Pansy soon joined them as they were both sorted into Slytherin.

"We're in for a good year," Hermione said to her friends with a smile.

 **A/N: I know I wasn't supposed to update until Teusday but I couldn't help it. I miss you guys! As always, please read/follow/favorite and especially REVIEW. I love hearing feedback. See you on Tuesday! P.S. who doesn't love Misty right?**


	6. Chapter 6

**UPDATE: Ok can I just apologize first? My kindle crashed a while ago and it's taken some time to get it fixed. I'm currently going to stop with Slytherin Princess and write the whole story before publishing it. I will however be writing one shots (dramione of course) every week on Wednesdays starting now. If anyone has any ideas or wants something specific in a one shot PM me and let me know. Slytherin Princess will be back!**


End file.
